Various forms of hand-powered, single-purpose tools are known for working with cross-linked polyethylene (PEX) tubing, metal tubing and the like, including cutters, crimpers and expanders. However, such hand tools are not well-suited to tasks requiring their repeated use.
On the other hand, electrically powered, single purpose tools are also known that perform these same functions. However, such power tools are quite expensive—often costing in excess of $300. Moreover, because these tools are single-purpose, it is often necessary for a worker to carry one of each type of tool (e.g. a power cutter, a power crimper and a power expander), thereby compounding the expense.
Applicants are also aware of a sheet metal cutter manufactured by Malco Products, Inc., which attaches to power drill and utilizes the rotation of the drill chuck to create a reciprocating motion of a pair of shears. Again, however, the aforementioned device is single-purpose, thereby necessitating a separate tool for each task.